


İt's Time

by Duffkitsune



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, angsty mericcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffkitsune/pseuds/Duffkitsune
Summary: Merida and her fucked up love life
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	İt's Time

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here some one-shot angsty mericcup we have. This my first fic so I hope you like

It was a cold day. She woke up by her phone rings. When she opened her phone she heard her friend's angry voice.   
'You forget right? we are playing today in megs place.' blonde girl talked to her while she looking at her clock.' oh shit, it was today? I overslept didn't I ?' asked a redhead girl with a worried face.' no thanks to me ı know you and I call you early ı am your savior ' blonde girl giggled. ' rapunzel my beautiful savior' the redhead laughed. ' okay be here in 20 minutes. Now I have to call Jack, he didn't show up yet. She hangs up the phone and called her another lazy friend.   
The redheaded girl starts to get ready. She liked their band, she likes playing the drum. College, work, band it's hard to take it all together, but she isn't complaining. There is another problem. It was hiccup her childhood friend, their band's guitarist and songwriter, and her big crush.   
she gets on the bus and sees jack her best friend. 'so did Punzie scold you, too?' said redhead while sitting next to him. 'it will be good waking up by her voice if she isn't scolding me' he said with a nice smile. 'how romantic of you snowman!' redhead laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

they come megs place greeting with meg. 'Hi Meg, thanks for letting us playing in here' said Merida while taking off her coat. 'who doesn't want to hear some good music? and I am gaining money with you guys ' she smiled. Then Rapunzel hugged her 'I am really missing you Mer you only come to our band practice.' said with a sad face. 'Sorry, college work you know I am kinda busy.' Merida said with guilty.   
After some little chat, Merida gets down where they are going to sing. She takes her drumstick from her bag, just play some rhythm she closes her eyes and just let her hand make some rhythm then she opened her eyes and he is there. 'Hi, Mer'said the young boy. 'hi ' said Merida. 

Him, Hiccup Haddock her first love, and after these years she still has a crush on him she doesn't believe herself how she still has a crush on him she was too scared of the end of their friendship so she doesn't tell him. But one day she decided she has to tell him she doesn't want to hide anything anymore and that day hiccup came to their friend and talked happily about his new girlfriend-Astrid-. Merida hated herself she lost her chance she feels like she doesn't even deserve jealousy of her. After Hiccup started to date, Astrid. He brings her everywhere even he didn't take her he always talked about her who can blame him he is in love. 

Then Merida stopped seeing them try to focus her college. While Merida thinking about her fucked up love life she heard Astrid's name and turn back to reality. 'Mer are you listening? and Astrid-' while hiccup talking Merida interrupts his words. 'I don't come to hear your love life you know hiccup.. ' she said with an angry voice. she knows she didn't do something like that friend don't do something like that, but she hated it. 'Why you don't like her Mer? I am your friend we are childhood friends. I do care about your opinion but last year you never let me know your opinion. We don't even talk. What happened to you Mer? ' hiccup said with a sad face. he was really sad he didn't know his friends anymore and he misses her. 'Everything is okay ?' Jack asked with worry. Jack didn't surprise to see them like that he can be stupid about math but not about friendship and love he sees Merida's love, and it is really hard to watch.   
'everything is fine' Merida said. After Rapunzel come 'which song should we play?' blonde girl asked while she picks her guitar. 'what about end up here? 'suggested redhead girl. Jack looked at Merida with a confused look and Merida continued ' of course if hiccup wants to sing' Merida looked hiccup with a warm smile like she wants to apologize to him. 'okay, I don't mind' hiccup said with a smile. they start to practice the song. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
'Let's take a break' redhead girl talked and go outside she needs air. then she heard a confused voice ' what are yıou doing ?? You don't like that song you hate it ' it was Jack. 'I know what I hated Jack ' said Merida while she looked at him. 'then Why ? ' asked the white-haired boy. 'I don't know I was being a really bad friend I like to be with a friend with him Jack I have to get rid of these stupid feelings..' Merida said with her trembling voice. The redhead girl's nose starts to be redder he didn't know if it was because of the cold weather or because she was about to cry. the white-haired boy hugged his friends he didn't even imagine how he could feel if he was in the same situation. 'I have to push myself I can't run away anymore so .....' redhead girl's voice was so low he hears her voice barely. 'I know stupid I know. ' said he with a gentle voice. İts too hard to watch she always loved him maybe it's time to move on for Merida. 'You can always cry in here you know' said jack showing his shoulder. 'You can be sure I will be using you for while' she said with a smirk on her sad face. She part away from him and looked at the sky ' it is the first snow in this year right ?' asked Merida. ' yeah, a perfect day for you to end your 6-year one-sided love' said white-haired boy with a laugh. Merida said 'shut up snowman' and hit his arm. then she goes inside that day Merida played very good. she was right she needs to get rid of those feeling for her good.


End file.
